


I Could Have Lost You

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: but im bad at angst so not really dont worry, it has a happy ending, this is kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: An Anon on tumblr sent me the prompt "Person A of the two, treating a severe injury that Person B sustained. Person B notices A’s hands shaking and tries to crack a joke, which only serves to send Person A bursting into tears over nearly losing B." with Almer! So here it is!





	I Could Have Lost You

Elmer was pacing around the apartment and chewing his lip anxiously. Both being nervous ticks he'd acquired over the years. He had a reason to be nervous. Albert hadn't come back yet. He should have come back from work hours before, but he hadn't, and Elmer had received no word from him saying he'd be late. He always texted Elmer if he'd be back later than usual, because he knew Elmer was a chronic worrier. So when he still hadn't come back after an hour of being gone, Elmer texted him, hoping he just got caught up at work and couldn't text and forgot. He didn't get a response though. Elmer had started panicking. He didn't know what could have happened. He ended up calling his place of work, hoping they could tell him if he was still there, or where he was if not. They told him that he left at the normal time he was meant to clock-off and they hadn't seen him since. Elmer had thanked them, but that had just made him ten times as nervous.

It had been maybe two and a half hours after he should have arrived home that he finally walked in the door. Elmer had been sitting in his bedroom when he heard the front door open and he nearly sprinted through his door and down the hall to see him. When he did see him, he gasped. He had a busted lip, his nose had blood crusted to it, though still slightly bleeding as well. He had a gash on his right cheekbone, and it looked like he was going to have a black eye. When he took off his jacket, Elmer saw more bruises on his arms. Elmer swallowed thickly. “Albert! What the fuck happened? Are you alright? What am I saying? Of course you aren't, look at you! Come on, we're going to the bathroom so I can clean you up.” When Elmer grabbed Albert's hand to drag him to the bathroom, his blush was easy to ignore when he saw the huge gash on his arm.

Albert barely had time to respond before he was being dragged by Elmer. “El, Jesus, calm down. It's not that bad.”

Elmer looked at him incredulously. “Not that bad? You have a gash on your cheek, you're gonna have a black eye, your nose and your lip are bleeding, you're covered in bruises, and that gash in your arm may need stitches!” Elmer pulled him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet as he grabbed out their first aid kit.

Albert shrugged. “I just got into a bit of a fight. Some dude jumped me as I was walking home. I'm alright at least, huh?” Elmer just sighed and said nothing. He started with wiping the blood from Albert's nose, and trying to stop it. When he was done with that, he started cleaning the gash on his cheekbone. He was biting his lip hard the whole time. It wasn't until he was on his knees in front of him, cleaning the gash on his arm, did Albert realize his hands were shaking. He frowned. Elmer was probably so worried before he came home. “Well hey, El, you should see what my face did to the other guy's fist, huh?” He tried making a joke, trying to lighten the mood. Elmer's lip started trembling a little, so he bit down on it harder. 

Albert thought for a moment. “I survived, El, the world can send what it wants, but Albert DaSilva isn't going down without a fight.” Elmer let out a small laugh, and Albert grinned triumphantly, until he saw that his laugh had turned to tears, and Elmer was crying. He slumped back so he was sitting on his ankles and he was wiping at his eyes with his hands, but it wasn't doing any good.

Albert slid down off of the toilet so he was on the floor directly in front of Elmer. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and started rubbing his back.”Eli, what's wrong? What's wrong? It's okay, I'm here.”

Elmer let out another sob. “But what if you weren't?” Albert looked at him quizzically. “What if you weren't here right now? I-I could have lost you, Albert. I nearly did, by the looks of it! What the fuck would I have done then? Y-you’re my rock. I can't lose you.”

Albert sighed and hugged Elmer tighter. “Eli, you don't have to worry. Like I said, I will never go down without a fight, and there aren't many fights I don't win. I love you, Eliasz. You're never losing me, as long as I can help it.” Albert had barely even realized what he had said. The adrenaline was draining, the pain was settling in, and all he cared about was calming Elmer.

Elmer froze in Albert's arms. “What… what did you just say? Albert… what did you just say?”

Albert pulled back and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I'm, uh, not actually quite sure. What did I say?”

Elmer looked at Albert with a look in his eyes he could only describe as hopeful. “You said you… love me.”

Albert's eyes immediately widened and his cheeks flushed. “W-well I've told you that plenty of times before, haven't I?” It was a lousy excuse, and even he knew it.

Elmer huffed. “This time was different, Al, and you know it.” 

Albert sighed and looked down towards the ground. “You're right. I love you, Eliasz Kasprzak, and I have for a long time. You were all I thought about after I finally fought the dude off and he left. I wanted to text you, let you know I was okay, but he took my phone and tossed it in the street. It was a goner. I was so happy to see you when I finally came inside. I love you so much it hurts, and I can't keep it to myself anymore.”

He looked up to see Elmer with wide eyes. Then he started laughing a little, and more tears came to his eyes. “I love you too, you complete idiot. I was so worried about you when you didn't get home at the normal time and you weren't answering your texts. I practically ran towards you when I heard the door open. When I saw you were hurt… and your injuries just got worse the more I saw… I was scared. God, I love you too, and you just about give me a heart attack on the daily.”

Albert laughed a little at that, and he wiped away Elmer's tears. “Now that we have that figured out, can I please kiss you?”

Elmer made a face and shook his head as he sniffled. “My face is all wet, red, and puffy from crying and my nose is running. You have a busted lip and your nose is injured. That sounds like a horrible idea.”

Albert shrugged. “When has that ever stopped me before?”

Elmer chuckled, and then nodded. “Okay, if you don't mind, then yes. Please kiss me.”

Albert beamed and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips, mostly to keep himself from hurting his lip more. Elmer sighed into the kiss. When they pulled away, though, he gave him a pointed look. “Okay, now this has been a lovely moment, but you're still hurt and that gash looks too deep, you’ll probably need stitches. We're taking you to the hospital.”

Albert groaned. “Do we have to? I was really liking just sitting here on the floor with you.”

Elmer chuckled. “I was liking sitting on the floor with you as well, but we need to make sure you're okay, or I'll kill you myself.”

Albert pouted. “Fine, but only because the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can get back here and spend more time together. Preferably cuddling.”

Elmer rolled his eyes and stood. “You dork. Come on, Sappy.”

Albert scoffed. “I'm not sappy.”

Elmer raised his eyebrows at him. “You keep telling yourself that. Come on, let's go.” Albert stood and took Elmer's hand, and they left to go get Albert properly fixed up, smiling like idiots the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any prompts you'd like to send me, my tumblr is @bentylershook !!


End file.
